Gundam Wing: Neo Uprising- prologue
by Pipedream
Summary: The war is over, but not everyone has found peace, and the remnants of the resistance prepare for their vengance.


Konnichiwa! Hey everyone, this is my first fic so go easy on me. It may not be that impressive now, but I've got a whole long story arc behind this prologue, so let me know if you want me to continue. Well, I hope you enjoy, please review! Oh yeah, probably needless to say, I don't own Gundam, I'm doing this purely for enjoyment, the characters belong to...someone else, please don't sue.  
*******************************************  
  
Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
NEO UPRISING  
  
  
An unknown area of space, near the L3 colony cluster. An unregistered construction vessel.  
  
  
Project Leader Tellas looked out at the bustling action taking place in the vast construction pit before him from the upper catwalk on which he stood, and felt the culmination of years of anticipation, years of dreams, suddenly, almost unbelievably, becoming reality. How long he had waited, for the council to finally come to their senses, how long he had argued with them, to abandon their naïve ideals and face the reality of the situation. The reality that there was no way to peacefully end the conflict, that there was no agreement that could be reached, no negotiations that could be held, that would cease the fighting. Tellas sneered, there was no place for pacifists in this organization. It was time to strike back, time to fight, and the council finally realized this.  
  
Tellas grinned, they would finally get the chance to fight the oppression of the Mobile Troops, finally get the opportunity to shake off the stranglehold of the Earthsphere United Nations. They had committed offensive attacks before of course, like the L1 colony uprising and Project M, but they had remained seemingly neutral for so long...  
  
Tellas returned his attention again to the masses of technicians below him, all working quickly to finish the final parts of construction on the massive weapons they had spent so long building in secret. Tellas quickly made his way down to the construction area, pushing his way past a few workers, and approached the crew's head technician.  
  
"Get that Buster rifle mounted!" the young technician called to his crew before turning his attention to Tellas. "Project Leader Tellas," the young man said with a nod.  
  
Tellas nodded in return, "Are they ready?" he asked quickly.  
  
Tellas noticed that the young technician could barely hide a look of excitement in his eyes, "There's a few last minute adjustments to be done, but we're basically finished." He answered, obviously pleased with his work.  
  
The Project Leader nodded slowly as he ran a hand through his long black hair. "All right," he said slowly, "Bring in the pilots."  
  
An attendant left quickly and, after a few moments, returned, accompanied by a group of newcomers. A few people Tellas knew only by association, Commander Bomar, a few others who represented the more 'political' aspect of the organization, and then the pilots...  
  
Tellas was taken aback for a moment. He had been informed by council leaders that he was receiving highly trained pilots, but these were just children! The three young men looked to range in age from 13 to 17, and the fourth member, a young woman, looked about 15! Tellas had to remind himself that most of these kids were as old or older than the original pilots they sent down with Project M. Regaining composure, the Project Leader walked quickly up to the group.  
  
"I am Project Leader Tellas," he announced, "This is where we have been constructing the machines you have been trained to use during your mission. You are here to become acquainted with the controls of your machines and to complete final training with them before your mission. You will be required to-"  
  
Tellas looked in surprise as the eldest of the pilots, a young man with wild brown hair and a piercing gaze, moved right past him, not even acknowledging the Project Leader. Tellas scowled and was about to say something when Commander Bomar raised a hand to silence him. The young man meanwhile, had walked steadily to the still form of one of the huge machines, resting his hand on the cool metal of its frame.  
  
Bomar spoke up, "As Tellas was saying, you'll complete your training here, then we will officially begin wave 1 of Project: Uprising." Bomar looked to each of the pilots in turn, "Your mission is fairly simple, not much different than it was during the war, destroy all mobile suit construction facilities, stop all shipments of Gundanium, basically cripple the Earthshpere United Nations. But remember your primary target. Relena Peacecraft could be the deciding factor in all of this, but remember, we want her alive."  
  
The young pilots nodded, and Tellas watched carefully as each pilot slowly made their way to their own machine. The eldest young man had already moved his way to the cockpit of his machine. He sat in the control chair, studying the various controls closely; finally, he reached over and punched in a few commands on the control panel. The whole construction pit seemed to shudder as the machines engines fired to life with a roar. Bomar and the lead technician both looked pleased.  
  
Bomar quickly called out to the young pilots, "And remember, I have received approval from the council and Tao himself, locate the renegade Gundam pilots, neutralize their threat, and if they put up resistance, you are hereby given the right to destroy the Gundam and its pilot, with extreme prejudice."  
  
At this, Tellas couldn't suppress a grin. He looked back to the young man, who was running through the start-up systems check program of his machine.  
  
'Systems check,' the machine's computerized voice could be heard, ' XXXG-01A Gundam Amalgam....begin pilot voice recognition sequence, state pilot name.'  
  
The young man spoke in a quite, neutral voice, "Pilot name, Jesonu, codename, Agent Ronin."  
  
Bomar ran a hand over his graying beard and nodded to Tellas in approval, but the Project Leader didn't notice, he was too busy watching the young pilots as they all went through their individual start-up sequences with their own Gundams. Finally, Tellas thought with satisfaction, they would strike the first blow; they would have their freedom, and their justice. He looked at each of the four Gundam Mobile Suits in turn, to him, they seemed almost like waiting animals, predators patiently anticipating the moment they would pounce on their prey, when they would draw first blood. And these children were the key to it all.  
  
"Soon," Tellas thought, a smile spreading across his face, "Very soon."  
  
  
************************************  
Well, what do ya' think; please let me know if I should continue.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
